


He is a good King isn't he?

by SataNyx



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlets, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hobbit Holiday Exchange, M/M, Smutt, The cutes are everywhere, Thilbo, Tumblr, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/pseuds/SataNyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little series of ficlets starring Thorin and Bilbo. <br/>My gift for Nickivirus :D<br/>Fluff like you asked and maybe you know smut >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	He is a good King isn't he?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nikivirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikivirus/gifts).



> Holiday Hobbit Exchange.   
> Ficlets.  
> This isn't betad sadly.  
> Enjoy  
> Happy Holidays!

The weather had been absolutely horrid lately. Poor Bilbo's feet were cracked and sore. His jacket soaked through and _frosting_ The hobbit was not made for these conditions. Yet it was with a resolve that was unknown until this quest that made itself known in Bolbo. The little halfling just refused to give up or complain to the dwarven company.

A huff of fogged breath and Bilbo pouted at the small wall of rock he needed to find his way up. Whatever last storm came through here had broken the path and this was the last obstacle that kept him from a nice freezing stroll along side the mountain for a good ways. Digging numb fingertips into the ledge then and silent feet scrambled along the mostly smooth surface. Trying desperately to get him up and over. 

Of course effort be damned. All it took was one grunt of a noise (honestly he was spending much too much time with dwarves!) and he was hefted up by a pair of large hands. A grumble and Bilbo looked up only to see the King without a Kingdom himself looking down at him. Scowl securely in place. Not that he wasn't use to that by this point. A puff of his cheeks and Bilbo visible kept any and all comments to himself thank you very much! 

"Thorin." A simple nod and Bilbo side stepped to get around the large dwarf. Confrontation not exactly his best option. 

Of course this his grand moment of finally being the bigger person was dashed away. Stumbling at the sudden weight slamming into his back and Bilbo easily tripped over his own feet while he squeezed his eyes shut waiting for the worst. Only there was nothing next. Blinking his eyes open, and he quickly realized why.

"We make camp soon." At the sound of Thorin's voice Bilbo's cheek flamed red. Well then. A quick shuffle of his shoulders then and Bilbo greedily tugged the fur trimmed coat completely around him. Burying his cheeks and nose into the fluff. A sniff from the cold and Bilbo only scented an earthy musk. Oh my, blushing! He was definitely blushing now. Looking up to say his thanks and Bilbo balked at Thorin walking ahead. Then again he never was much for talking was he? 

Eyes almost glittering with realization then and Bilbo hugged the fur up until only his eyes and curls were peeking from it. A squeak of a sound, heavens he almost sounded excited then; and Bilbo scurried until he was following just behind the King. They would make camp soon after all and Thorin had a right to know his coat was doing it's job. 


End file.
